Mother and Child
by NekoLexi312
Summary: Suga was never the type to snoop in other people's business, but he couldn't help but watch the heart-breaking scene in front of him one train ride night


**Another story to feed your souls :3. This wasn't my original idea for a Suga short fic but I wanted to erase the clichéness so I did heavy revision. This was originally the second chapter of a series I deleted because of how different the genres of each story was. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own the characters except my OCs. Haikyuu is owned by Haruichi Furudate. If it were mine, DaiYui, SugaKiyo, HinaYachi, BokuYukie, and KonoKaori will be canon and SuguMika would have more appearances : D**

* * *

Sugawara Koushi- Mother and Child

Training for the upcoming Nationals is tiresome. Coach Ukai doubled our training routines. We get less rest in between practice and our training time is extended. I do think that our sacrifice will pay off. It IS the nationals we're training for, not just some practice match. Training this day was no where different. I can't wait to dip in the hut tub and take a loooong rest.

The train going to my place arrived. It was kind of late so not many people boarded. I sat down on the nearest seat available and closed my rides going home this late in the night is one of the things I love about late night trainings. The soothing pace of the train and the silence makes me doze off. About two minutes into the train ride, my eyes closed. I feel sleep creeping up on me but then I notice something off. There's a mother and son in front of me. When did they get there? Maybe I didn't notice them. I feel myself entering sleep mode.

"Where are we going mama?"

"I'm going to take you back. I can't come with you"

The start of their conversation caught my attention. I'm fully awake again. I keep my eyes closed and eavesdrop (it isn't bad, right? We're all guilty of doing this). The mom says something about the child's dad not liking to see her but the child insists she goes with him. A broken family, maybe? I hear the child wailing, I open my eyes. The little boy is hugging his mother, murmuring phrases like 'Let me stay with you' and 'I don't want to go back'. I can see the mother crying. I don't think she has an option to let her son stay. I thought that scenes like this only happen in drama series. It makes me tear up.

"When you go back home, I want you to go to mama's old room. Open my closet and you'll find something very dear to me. Keep it away from papa, okay? Treasure it" The little boy nods. The announcer says that the train station is near, to my relief. Home is a few steps away from the station. Hot tub, here I come.

"Mama, I don't want to leave you" The boy practically screams. Other passengers don't seem to care. Probably because of pity for the child. The train comes to a stop. the doors open and people flood out. I want to go out, but my body won't move. I'm glued to my seat.

"Let's go now, shall we?" The mother-son duo leave, the only time my body decides to move. I go out and see them near the stairs. A girl clad in white everything approaches them.

"It's time to go back to the hospital now, Izuku. Say goodbye now" She says. The boy hugs his mother for what looks like the last time and leaves with the lady. The mother waves at them, crying. My eyes sting so I rub both. I open my eyes, they're nowhere to be seen. What?

I run towards where they were, no sign of them anywhere. Where did the mother go? I didn't want to snoop around people's business but I wanted to ask the mother a question. Looking around for the last time and seeing no sign of her, I take my leave. Walking to my house, the wind blew. A newspaper page slapped my face. I took it off and for some reason looked at the content

_'2018 train murder: Case closed!'_

_Honda Inko, found dead last October 2018, was finally given justice when her murderer was captured in the Miyagi Prefecture..._

The lady in the picture looks exactly like the mother in the train. I felt a chill run up my spine. I just witnessed ghosts interacting. I run to my house being the scaredy-cat I am and rush to my little sister's room when I enter the household.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" she mutters

"I really did! In the train. Remember Honda Inko, the woman murdered in the train station? I saw her interact with her son. A-and they were both ghosts! When they went down, a woman in white took her son and then they just disappeared"

"I do remember hearing stories about how Honda's spirit can't leave the train station. There are also some who claim that the child she left, Izuku was it, can communicate with her. Like his soul leaves his body at night or something"

"That's exactly what I witnessed!"

"Get out now nii-chan. I wanna sleep"

I take a very quick shower and head off to bed. I still couldn't believe what I just witnessed. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

And I swear to all Gods I hear a feminine voice say 'You saw nothing'

* * *

**Ending this with some suspense O_o. So bby Sugawara experienced something paranormal. I imagined him having a younger sister (watch out for my other stories ;P ) because I thought that his motherly instincts came from having to take care of a quite rebellious sister. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~nyan~**


End file.
